Rumia
Rumia (ルーミア) is a weaker youkai that can manipulate the darkness. She first appeared in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil as the first stage boss. Physical Appearance Rumia's design shows that she has red eyes and short blond hair. She wears a black vest and skirt, and white blouse with a red tie bordered by two large red beads around her neck. She also has small red amulet tied to the left side of her hair, making it look like a ribbon. However, she can neither touch nor remove the amulet. If the amulet should be removed, Rumia enters an EX stage. She grows taller in height, grows black wings, and wields a giant black sword. Personality Rumia acts childish for one of a youkai of darkness. She's very clumsy, too, as seen when she wraps herself in a cloud of darkness to prevent the light from touching her. She can't see in the dark either, despite her title. Rumia has been known to develop quite an appetite that can only be quenched by eating humans. Usually someone like Reimu or Marisa stops her from doing this. When Rumia enters her EX stage, the childish demeanor vanishes along with her usually form. In this state, she becomes more cruel, sadistic, bloodthirsty, and megalomaniacal. She'll enjoy watching her victims suffer as she inflicts more and more pain upon them. Abilities Rumia has the ability of manipulating darkness. By covering herself in pure darkness, she is able to prevent sunlight from passing thought the darkness as this darkness is magical in nature, and can render traditional lights such as torches useless within it. Because of this, people who happen to go inside the darkness would not able to see anything, but it looks like even Rumia also cannot see, as she might crash into trees while flying. The appearance of the darkness outside its region looks like a spherical circle that is moving. Rumia says "I'm fine in moonlight," meaning she doesn't need such ability on the night of a new moon. Also, the names of Rumia's spell cards are also related to darkness (Moon Sign, Darkness Sign, Night Sign). In her EX state, Rumia's powers are amplified to nearly 10-100 times their normal level. Her speed becomes faster than usual, as will her flying rate. She can very well manipulate the very darkness around her to inflict pain upon her opponents. Biography The Quest for YouTube Rumia appears in the Hakurei Shrine searching for food, mainly humans. Reimu tries to hold her back until the Unification Squad arrives to help her. After she's beaten, Rumia runs away, hopefully never to be seen again. Or so everyone thought. In Muenzuka, while searching for the gem of Gensokyo, Yukari Yakumo appears and teleports Rumia to fight the squad again. She's still the same weak youkai from earlier until Yukari removes her ribbon. Rumia begs her not to do it and appears to be in pain. Sure enough, her body begins to mature and grow, black wings don her back, and a giant black sword appears in her hands. This is not the same Rumia Reimu and Marisa knew before. This was a far more evil and dangerous Rumia. The squad attempt to fight her off, but she's too powerful. Before she can deal the finishing blow, Yukari places the ribbon back on her, reverting her back into the childish Rumia. Rumia appears as the challenge in the Silver Cup of Mutant Rampage Bodyslam. The battle is nearly the same as the one in Muenzuka with the exception Yukari doesn't appear. This time it's the player's lead character (i.e. Link or Zelda) who accidentally cut the ribbon from her hair, converting her back into her EX state. The squad must defeat EX-Rumia in order to truly win the match. Once the final blow is dealt, it's believed someone puts the ribbon back on her, whether it was Air Wolfjam, Albedo, or even Ted DiBiase is unknown. She's found in the lobby waiting for her next match. If the player speaks to her, she will drop what she's doing and join the team. It's interesting to note that if the player speaks to Rumia in the basement of Gaspra's Tower they have the option of removing the ribbon. Whereas Rumia's magic skills are decent in her child form, her EX form proves to be quite effective with both physical and magical strengths. Epilogue The ribbon remains on her at all times and she continues to torment people at night. Special Attacks Darkness Sign "Dark Side of the Moon" - Rumia launches a barrage of yellow danmaku bullets until finishing it with a bullet version of the moon itself. Moon Sign "Moonlight Ray" - Rumia's most common Spell Card. She shoots the opponent with a yellow beam of energy in a circular motion. Darkness Sign "Demarcation" - Rumia shoots out three circular yellow danmaku bullets before finishing it with a strange circular symbol. Anyone caught in the attack has their stats reduced. Eternal Darkness - EX-Rumia's signature attack. Rumia charges up darkness all around her before causing it to explode out into a massive sphere. The darkness consumes her victims dealing more and more pain the longer they stay in it. Trivia *Defeating Rumia gains the player the "Is That So~" Atrophyment. *Rumia was the first Touhou Windows boss to use Spell Cards. Ironically, she is the first boss in Gensokyo you must face that uses them. Coincidence? *Rumia's catchphrase "Is that so~" was coined from her introduction in Reimu's scenario in Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil. Since then, it's stuck on her. *EX-Rumia was a fan speculation that came to light by numerous people. She has appeared in Touhou Mother as "Pitch-Black Rumia" and has a MUGEN sprite. *EX-Rumia's dialogue is based off what she said in SolKenneth003's "New Age MUGEN" series where she is the Angel of Death. *In the Quest for YouTube, even if Rumia's ribbon was removed in the basement it still looks like she has it on. This is due to the fact the Creator was lazy to edit her sprite. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG